


Someone who deserves it

by LintuChaos



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: ...o quizá lo dejé peor, Angst, Arreglé el canon, Gen, Leve implicación de Luzubius, One shot para desquitar mi tristeza, creo?, quién sabe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LintuChaos/pseuds/LintuChaos
Summary: Rubén no le dio demasiada importancia a la carta. Descubrió su existencia tarde, como con todo. ¿Qué podía hacer él?Pero luego, se da cuenta de que él es el primero en leerla.
Kudos: 5





	Someone who deserves it

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue publicado al mismo tiempo en: https://twitter.com/Lintu_chaos/status/1316199333495218177?s=20

Finalmente se había cansado de huir.

Tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentar a todos. Tarde o temprano, tendría que hacerles frente a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Veía venir mucho. Veía venir todo. Cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle, sabía que probablemente se la merecería; que perdiera su lugar como cura del pueblo, que Nieves no quisiera volverlo a ver, que Vegetta le hiciera la vida imposible… e incluso, que Luzu le negara el perdón, por primera vez en su vida. Porque no era algo raro que Luzu terminara enojado con él, por sus constantes actos de inmadurez; pero, a diferencia de los demás héroes, Luzu siempre lo perdonaba rápido.

Sin embargo, esta vez, temía haber cruzado el límite, y haberlo hecho enfadar demasiado. La imagen del castaño llevándose a su esposo en la motocicleta, vociferando lo decepcionado que estaba de él, era una que lo había atormentado todo el tiempo que había permanecido escondido. Y le pesaba.

Pero, de nuevo, se lo merecía.

Después de caminar durante horas, llegó a su isla. Sintió un hueco formándosele en el estómago, de solo pensar que tendría que enfrentar su primera consecuencia: Nieves. ¿Se molestaría en dirigirle la palabra, para empezar? ¿Le pediría el divorcio? ¿Lo echaría de casa? ¿Siquiera estaba enterada de lo que había ocurrido…? De alguna manera, prefería que sí lo supiera, a dejarla vivir en una mentira. Así pues, momentáneamente armado de valor, subió a la cabaña en el aire… solo para hallarla vacía. Su perro estaba, su chocobo también, pero ni un rastro de la pelirroja. No tardó mucho en encontrar la nota de secuestro.

Tres días. Tres días era el plazo que la habían dado para responder. Él llevaba poco más de tres semanas escondido.

No pudo evitar derrumbarse ahí mismo, en el pórtico de su casa. No hizo ningún ruido, pero cada lágrima que lograba salirse le ardía más que la anterior, y su cuerpo temblaba por completo. No sabía qué le dolía más: que Nieves se viera arrastrada a este drama, haber herido tanto a Vegetta, o la posibilidad de que Luzu hubiera participado en esta venganza. Porque la letra era de su “esposo”, de eso no había duda; pero con lo que decía en la carta, y por cómo estaba redactada, parecería que Luzu estaba involucrado también.

Echó un vistazo a su casa, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. No parecía haber algún otro tipo de anuncio, o amenaza. Extrañamente, se sintió optimista; si era verdad que Vegetta era quien se había llevado a la pelirroja, entonces, podía estar tranquilo de que estaba bien. No estábamos hablando de, por ejemplo, Willy o Lolito, si no de Vegetta. Alguien que no mataría a un inocente, por más herido que estuviera. Y alguien que le habría dejado al menos una nota más, presionándolo para rescatarla, y no tener que cargar con su muerte.

Igual, tenía que encontrarla. Y para ello, tenía que ir a ver a Vegetta.

* * *

Otra casa vacía.

Tenía sentido para él. La hermandad tenía tiempo sin contactarle. Auron y Lolito habían dejado de aparecer en el pueblo hace tiempo. Ni hablar de Mangel. Poco a poco, quedaban menos héroes en Karmaland, y todavía menos razones para quedarse, para los que aún permanecían ahí. No le costó imaginar que, tras tremenda traición de su parte, Vegetta decidiera que él tampoco tenía muchas razones para quedarse; seguramente habría querido un nuevo inicio, en algún lugar donde lo esperaba la prosperidad. Seguramente querría olvidarlo. Y viéndolo así, no creyó que se hubiera llevado a Nieves con él. Pero tampoco lo creía capaz de hacerle daño.

Simplemente no podía.

Él mismo no lo hubiera hecho; de estar en su lugar, y haber pasado tan dolorosa experiencia, no se vería capaz de, por ejemplo, matar a Akira. Por más que él sí haya dejado de lado a Nieves, y Vegetta no lo correspondiera, siguiéndole siendo “fiel” a la rubia… Rubén no le haría nada a Akira. Porque sabe lo que se siente, al haber perdido a Nieves una vez.

Después de eso, nunca mataría a un inocente.

Y solo pudo rezar porque Vegetta tuviera los mismos principios.

Buscando más, encontró algo que le regresó el alma al cuerpo: una carta de Akira, haciéndole saber a su “esposo” que lo estaba dejando. Que sabía todo, que no soportaba más esa mentira que era su matrimonio, y que ella cuidaría a Nieves. Que la liberaría de su encierro. Que ninguna de las dos merecía nada de aquello, y escaparían juntas.

Rubius agradeció a los dioses que la chica fuera más inteligente de lo que el de ojos amatistas daba crédito. Lamentó no saber dónde estaba la pelirroja, y no poder despedirse de ella, pero al menos, estaría bien.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por Vegetta, pero sabía que un santo tampoco era. Quizá fue él quien pidió el divorcio, pero el mayor estaba tan sucio como él, con todo este drama de su boda. Los problemas con Akira, él mismo se los buscó; Rubius solo se podía responsabilizar por su corazón roto, pero no por sus problemas en casa. Igual, seguía consciente de quien se había visto peor, era él mismo. Deseó que, en otra vida, pudiera hacer las cosas bien con Samuel; pero, por ahora, solo podía seguir adelante, con la esperanza de que dentro de unos años el mayor pudiera perdonarle, dónde sea que estuviera.

Estaba por dejar la gran mansión flotante, cuando detuvo su mirada en el buzón de la puerta principal. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento; no pudo quitar la vista del cofre, por alguna razón, pero tampoco sentía que quería abrirlo. La idea le daba miedo. Pero, como era habitual en él, su curiosidad pudo más que su miedo. Y ahí dentro, encontró la tercera carta en el día. Con creces, la peor de todas.

Luzu se había embarcado a una misión suicida. Y no estuvo ahí para detenerle.

Poco a poco, sintió sus piernas flaquear, y por segunda vez en el día, terminó en el suelo. De nuevo, no hizo ningún ruido. No podía; todo el aire se le había escapado, y un nudo dolorosamente grande en su garganta le impedía llorar como era debido.

—Luzu… ¿ha muerto? —susurró, dolido. Que el pueblo estuviera tan silencioso de pronto cobró sentido. Estaban de luto. Y él, como siempre, llegaba tarde, y no se enteraba de nada.

Dejó la carta donde la encontró. Como pudo, dio pasos lentos hacia la entrada, montándose con algo de dificultad en el chocobo, y abandonó la fortaleza de De Luque. Divagó sin rumbo un rato; no sabía a dónde ir, y no le veía el punto a volver a su casa. Dejó que el aire que golpeaba su cara secara las lágrimas que seguían insistiendo en salir, aferrándose fuertemente a su chocobo, que le silbaba lastimosamente en respuesta, como si supiera la pena por la que su dueño estaba pasando.

Divisó el pueblo a lo lejos; pensó en ir a la estación de policía y probar suerte, a ver si Alex estaba de turno, pero desistió. La idea de que su amigo le recriminara que se haya ausentado por tanto, y sin explicación, lo asustó. En su lugar, pensó en ir a ver a Merlon; espero que el viejo le pudiera dar más información en cuanto a qué fue de Luzu, y si había algún lugar donde… pudiera rendirle homenaje.

* * *

—¿CÓMO QUE HACE TRES DÍAS?

El pobre anciano no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante el repentino grito del híbrido. —Sí, hace tres días fue cuando Luzu aceptó la misión, y yo me despedí de él en la puerta de su casa. No sabemos nada de él desde entonces.

—¿Y-y nadie fue tras él? ¿Lo dejaron así, a su suerte?

—Muchacho… —Merlon tomó asiento, con visible pena en su rostro. —No hay nadie más en el pueblo. Todos los héroes, llevan días sin aparecer. Solo estaba Luzu cuando la misión se presentó, y al ser el único héroe que quedaba en ese entonces, la aceptó.

—P-pero, ¿cómo que nadie más…?

Rubius se vio obligado a tomar asiento también, al sentir que sus piernas le volvían a fallar. Poco a poco, entró en pánico; no podía enfocar su vista, sus ojos yendo y viniendo de un objeto a otro, no pudiendo reconocer dónde estaba. La sala de estar de la humilde casa de Merlon, se sentía todavía más pequeña de lo que era, volviéndose asfixiante con cada segundo.

Nadie había leído la carta. Nadie sabía que Luzu se había ido. Sólo él.

—¿Vegetta? —tenía que haber leído la carta, pensó. Estaba en su buzón, después de todo.

—Desde que intentó anular su trámite de boda, y falló, no lo he visto más.

—¿Alexby? —no podía irse sin avisarle a Alex, ¿verdad?

—Se cree que dejó el pueblo. Algunos habitantes han dicho haber visto a su mascota Jimmy andar libre por ahí, y creen que lo dejó en libertad antes de irse.

—¿F-fargan? ¿Willy? —Alguien. Quién sea. Rogaba.

—Sin noticias de ellos. Hay rumores de que se fugaron juntos, quizá a donde mismo que Auron y Lolito. Ahora tú eres el único que queda.

Los siguientes segundos a eso pasaron demasiado rápido. No recordaba salir de casa de Merlon, o de escucharlo gritarle que esperara. Antes de saberlo, Rubius ya estaba dentro de la iglesia del pueblo, de rodillas y manos en el suelo, con el resto de su cuerpo temblando tanto de la falta de aire, como de la fuerza de su llanto. En su cabeza solo se escuchaban sus propias súplicas, rogando a los dioses que lo escucharan… y la voz de Luzu. Su mente lo torturaba, haciéndole recordar todos los bueno momentos que había pasado junto al castaño; todas las veces que había estado ahí para él, todos sus regaños y preocupaciones, todas sus risas...

Entre sollozos, el oso imploró a los dioses que lo perdonaran. Que una vez más, solo una, ignoraran sus errores; el haberse casado en una iglesia que no fuera a la suya, el haberle sido infiel a Nieves, haber hecho todo para al final romperle el corazón a Vegetta. Ignorar todo, y que lo ayudaran una última vez: que le dieran una señal de que Luzu aún estuviera vivo.

Habían pasado tres días. La grieta estaba retirada del pueblo. Había una posibilidad, y necesitaba saber sí aún había esperanza.

El silencio que inundaba el recinto le hundió el corazón. No recibió respuesta de sus dioses. Pero antes de poder caer en el auto desprecio una vez más, lo recordó: estos eran sus dioses, pero no los del castaño. Luzu nunca había respondido a esos dioses, y esos dioses tampoco a él. No, sus dioses eran otros; Los oscuros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de la iglesia, y se montó en su chocobo tan pronto lo encontró, andando por el pueblo. A toda prisa, se dirigió a casa de Luzu.

* * *

A duras penas pudo atar la correa de su chocobo a una valla que encontró, sus manos aún demasiado temblorosas. Había sido un milagro que no se hubiera caído de la silla estando en el aire. Corrió hasta lo que reconoció como el altar, que Luzu alguna vez le había mostrado; ahí seguía erigido, y rodeado de un diminuto estanque de lava. Perdido en el chillante color naranja de la lava, se dio cuenta de algo importante: con las prisas, no había traído ningún sacrificio. Dependía de su chocobo para moverse, y era muy grande como para sacrificarlo en el pequeño altar. Tampoco había ningún animal a la vista.

Con la ansiedad volviéndose a hacer presente, tomó la mochila que se había llevado consigo al huir del pueblo todas esas semanas atrás, y la vació por completo, dejando caer todo el contenido en el suelo. Frenéticamente hurgó entre sus cosas, buscando algo de valor. Solo encontró un posible candidato, que hizo que su pesado corazón dejara de latir un segundo: su anillo de bodas.

Lo tomó entre sus manos. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista por completo, evitando que pudiera admirarlo como deseaba, pero solo el sentir el frío metal entre sus dedos le castigo lo suficiente. Pudo volver a ver a Vegetta y Luzu abandonando la capilla aquél condenado día, ambos con tristeza en sus rostros. Llevó el anillo contra su pecho, susurrando al aire una última disculpa hacia Vegetta.

Por él, ya no podía hacer nada. Pero por Luzu, sí.

Antes de poder cambiar de opinión, arrojó la sortija a la lava.

—¡Dioses oscuros, les ruego que me escuchen! —miró al cielo. —Yo sé que probablemente a su vista, yo no sea alguien de agrado, pero necesito su ayuda. Luzu necesita su ayuda. —Tomó una posición de reverencia, tal como habría hecho en la iglesia no mucho tiempo atrás. —Necesito que me den una señal de que está vivo. Tiene que estarlo. Tengo que ir por él.

Solo hubo silencio. El burbujear de la lava frente a él, y la leve brisa de esa tarde eran lo único que se dejaba escuchar. Rubius no dejó de apoyar su frente contra el suelo, incapaz de aceptar que Luzu estuviera muerto. Espero. Y esperó.

Y hubo un estruendo.

Levantó el rostro rápidamente, su vista viajando de inmediato hasta el altar. A los pies de este, todavía entre unas cuantas chispas, lo vio: un mapa. Un mapa con la ubicación de Luzu.

Luzu estaba vivo.

Nada más importó. No se detuvo a buscar provisiones, o a ver que ya atardecía, o a escuchar a Merlon, que lo había alcanzado hasta la casa de Luzu. Simplemente tomó vuelo, y se fue.

* * *

Volando, le tomó cerca de un día acercarse al punto al cual habían enviado al castaño. Aún no entendía por qué lo habían dejado irse solo con la compañía de Manolo, y no lo habían dejado llevarse uno de sus tantos vehículos. O un chocobo. O siquiera un mísero caballo. En el camino, tuvo que hacer un par de paradas; por fin se presentaban las consecuencias de no haberse llevado ninguna provisión. Pero así era Rubius, actuar primero, pensar después.

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Luzu, burlándose tiernamente al respecto. “Ay, Rabis…”

En sus paradas, aunque aún le faltara camino para llegar a la grieta, pudo ver como el entorno se volvía extraño; cosas que desaparecían, árboles y colinas de formas muy extrañas… Luzu estaba vivo, pero no había logrado completar la misión. Debía darse prisa.

Y con ese apuro, fue que se puso a buscar frenéticamente al castaño, cuando divisó la grieta; se veía más grande de lo que había visto en la foto que Merlon le mostró, y la tierra y flora que la rodeaban estaban más deformes que nada. En los alrededores, las colinas ahora sí se caían a pedazos, y el agua cercana no llevaba un flujo que obedeciera a las leyes de la física de ese mundo. Y aún así, con tremendo espectáculo visual frente a él, aún más impresionante que cuando el meteorito cayó en el pueblo… no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Luzu, y en dónde podría estar.

Lo que sí logró llamar su atención, fue un pequeño bulto color rosa, entre toda la hierba alta. Un cerdo.

Sintió como de nuevo, su corazón se detenía un segundo. No lo podía creer.

…Manolo.

Bajó junto con su chocobo hasta ese punto en la hierba, y Manolo lo reconoció de inmediato. El pobre animal chillaba, claramente pidiendo ayuda; salió corriendo de ahí, y Rubius no tardó en seguirlo. El lastimado cerdito lo guío hasta un tronco de gran diámetro, y chilló con más fuerza, impotente al no poder moverlo o hacer algo al respecto.

Rubius al principio no lo entendió, pero entonces, sintió como le caía tierra a la cabeza. Se sacudió, confundido, y alzó la mirada por instinto, su vista viajando hasta la cima de la colina que se formaba detrás de él. O por lo menos, lo que dedujo que era la cima; el punto más alto de la colina estaba deformado, como si alguien hubiera subido con una excavadora, y se hubiera vuelto loco al volante. Faltaban pedazos de tierra, y había troncos de árbol en posiciones poco normales. Supuso que era por la grieta, que estaba a pocos metros de ahí; como los agujeros negros con los que alguna vez experimentó, la grieta también hacía desaparecer la materia, aparentemente.

Un nuevo chillido de manolo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciendo que se fijara otra vez en el tronco a sus pies. Y entonces lo entendió: el tronco había caído desde la colina. Y por como actuaba Manolo, era seguro que debajo del tronco, estaba Luzu.

Miró una vez más al tronco, horrorizado, y decidió no perder más tiempo. Usando todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a empujar el tronco; era grande, y pesado, pero no se dejaría vencer. La adrenalina comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, dejando salir a lucir su lado más animal; sus garras crecieron, y sus colmillos se afilaron, lastimando su lengua. Su fuerza también aumentó, y por fin, el tronco comenzó a ceder. Lloró cuando pudo ver una mano sobresalir entre la hierba.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logró liberar el malherido cuerpo del castaño. —Te encontré… —sollozó, —de verdad te encontré…

Lo abrazó con delicadeza, acercando su rostro al pecho de Luzu. Pudo escuchar latidos, y un muy débil respirar, pero eso era suficiente. Lo había encontrado a tiempo.

Buscó en la mochila de Luzu algo para curarlo un poco, pero no dio con nada. Se notaba que Luzu no planeaba regresar, y aquello puso muy mal al oso. Lo que sí encontró, fue el artefacto que le había entregado Merlon, que se suponía que debía arrojar a la grieta. Lo tomó entre sus manos, decidido, para luego mirar a Luzu. Lo valía.

Como pudo, montó al castaño sobre su chocobo, asegurando su cuerpo con las correas. Tomó el mapa que le habían dado los dioses oscuros, y una pluma y tinta que encontró en la mochila de Luzu; como pudo, y con prisas, escribió algo en el reverso del mapa, y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del mayor. Manolo y el chocobo lo miraron con preocupación, presintiendo lo que pasaría; él, por su parte, se limitó a sonreírles a ambos, dándoles mimos por última vez.

—Todo irá bien —susurró.

—¿…R-Rabis?

Se congeló ante la voz. Lentamente se giró hacia él, para ver cómo, en efecto, Luzu había recuperado la consciencia unos momentos. No estaba esperando aquello, pero lo agradeció. Al menos, de él sí podría despedirse.

—…Perdón —fue lo único que atinó a decir, tomando suavemente el rostro de Luzu entre sus manos. —Perdón por no estar aquí. Perdón por dejarte solo. Luzu, perdón…

—La… l-la grieta…

—Shhh —el menor lo tranquilizó. —Todo está bajo control. Descansa, Luzu.

Lo último que Luzu pudo ver, y sentir, fue cómo el joven frente a él se acercaba, y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente. Rubius se separó de él, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo demás, estaba en blanco.

* * *

Despertó tres días después, con un horrible dolor de cabeza, y con cada fibra de su ser en agonía. Pero su dolor físico, no fue nada comparado con la horrible sensación de vacío que se formó en su pecho, tan pronto reconoció que ya no estaba en el bosque.

Estaba en una cama, en un hospital.

Los momentos que pasaron antes de que Merlon llegara a verlo, fueron tortuosos. Recuerdos llegaban a su mente, cada uno dejándole con más preguntas que el anterior. Recordaba llegar a la grieta, recordaba escuchar un crujido, recordaba ser aplastado, y los chillidos desesperados de Manolo… recordaba ver a Rubius, recordaba el beso en su frente, y las lágrimas con los que se lo dio.

Y no recordaba lanzar el artefacto.

Merlon le contó cómo no pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión; cómo desde el momento que se le explicó la situación, era claro lo que Rubius haría. Cómo intentó alcanzarlo, y detenerlo, pero sus viejos huesos solo le permitieron llegar en el momento justo, para ver cómo el híbrido se iba volando de su casa, tras recibir respuesta de los dioses oscuros.

Le contó que la grieta en el pueblo se cerró, y un equipo de rescate fue enviado inmediatamente a buscar a ambos. Su cuerpo inconsciente a espaldas del chocobo de Rubén, fue encontrado no muy lejos de la grieta. Unas horas después, habían encontrado a Manolo también.

Pero del oso, ni rastro.

Por último, le contó que habían hallado algo más, cuando lo internaron en el hospital. Una carta. Manchada, arrugada, escrita en el reverso de un mapa; pero, presumiblemente, conteniendo un último mensaje de Rubius para él. El personal del hospital y él habían decidido respetar su privacidad, y no la tocaron más, esperando a que Luzu despertara.

Y con toda la información provista, Merlon lo dejó descansar.

Luzu pasó cerca de media hora armándose de valor para abrir aquella carta. Las manos le temblaban, sus ojos ya ardían por las posibles lágrimas venideras, y le vacío en su pecho se volvió todavía más asfixiante. Pero leyó.

_Luzu,_

_Me alegra poder hablar contigo una vez más. Y por hablar, me refiero a que recibas esta carta, tú sabes, pero… bueno, no importa._

_La última vez que nos vimos, fue durante uno de los mayores actos de estupidez que he cometido en mi vida. Tan así, que terminé huyendo, como un cobarde. No me atrevía a ir y hacerme responsable del corazón roto de Vegetta. O de plantarme ahí, y soportar sus reclamos, bien justificados. Y, en especial, no soportaba la idea de verte a ti también, decepcionado de mí._

_Pero algo me obligó a volver. No sé qué pudo haber sido, pero estoy infinitamente agradecido con los dioses por ello. Haya sido lo que haya sido._

_Y ahora lamento no querer hacerles frente a tus regaños antes. Huir de ellos. Escuchar, una vez más tu voz, aunque sea enojada. Eventualmente, hacer las paces con todos, volver a casa, quedarme en Karmaland… y detenerte._

_Detenerte antes de que aceptaras hacer tal locura. Que, tristemente, puedo entender por qué lo hiciste._

_Eres el héroe más noble que Karmaland pudo tener alguna vez. Quizá no el más fuerte, o el más poderoso, pero por mucho… el mejor. El más necesario. El de más corazón. El que, de todos los héroes, no se queja de queja ni un segundo del poco reconocimiento que recibe. Y a pesar de todo, siempre está dispuesto a ayudar. Aun si significa anteponer el bien del pueblo, por encima del tuyo._

_Pero no esta vez. Era hora de devolverte el favor._

_Y con todas las tonterías que he hecho últimamente, siento que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer. Devolverle a Karmaland su héroe número uno. Porque si solo va a quedar uno, prefiero mil veces que seas tú._

_Así que, no te sientas mal. Me voy en paz, sabiendo que, por una vez, hice algo bien. Y seguiré velando por ti desde arriba, con algo de suerte, con la compañía de Mangel._

_Vive, Luzu. Por mí, y por todos los que se fueron. Sé feliz, como siempre debiste serlo._

_Te quiere,_

_—Rabis._

_PD: Si alguna vez vuelves a ver a Vegetta, o a Nieves, por favor… diles que lo siento. Por todo._

Luzu, el día que despertó, lloró hasta volver a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Luzu continuó protegiendo a Karmaland, queriendo honrar la memoria de Rubius. Tiempo después del incidente con la grieta, pudo volvérsele a ver andando por las calles del pueblo, listo para auxiliar a quien lo necesitara, y ayudando a Merlon y a Cerdus Gil en todo lo que pudiera. Pero volver a esa faceta suya, fue algo que le costó; por meses, no pudo salir de casa, la culpa atormentándolo demasiado como para hacer algo. Lamentando no haber cumplido su misión a la primera, y que Rubius tuviera que hacerlo por él, sacrificándose.

Los primeros días que finalmente se animó a salir de casa, acompañado de su hijo Lucas, fue directamente a la iglesia. Sabía que no era enteramente bienvenido ahí, pero los dioses le permitieron estar de luto tranquilo.

Tiempo después, con ayuda de su hijo y su esposa, Lana, se presentó ante Merlon, a retomar su papel como héroe de Karmaland. El único que quedaba. Rubius le había pedido que cuidara al pueblo, y eso iba a hacer.

Protegería al pueblo, y estaría a la espera. Esperaba que alguien volviera, quien sea. Cualquiera de los héroes, él esperaba que alguien apareciera.

Porque tenía la esperanza de contarles del sacrificio de su híbrido amigo, y que este no muriera en el olvido, como Rubius había hecho con él. Le devolvería el favor, de ser posible.

Y bajo el cuidado del joven, quien lo observaba feliz junto a dioses, esperó.


End file.
